codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Federation War
The 'Nazi Federation War '''occurred in an alternate timeline where the Nazis won the Second World War and began forming an enormous alliance of Nazi-allied countries, an alliance that soon became a superpower and became the chief threat of the United States. It was fought between the United States of America and the Federation of Nazism, under the leadership of the international Nazi terrorist group HYDRA, which later became MEDUSA. History Background to war Years before the war, in 1946, the Axis Powers won World War II . In the aftermath, the Nazi Third Reich consolidated its power over Europe (unbeknownst to the Allies) and soon became a dominant superpower. During the Cold War, the Nazis built unimaginable war machines, ranging from robotic "tank-dogs" to giant walking tanks. After consolidating power and building the Nazi war machines, the Nazi Federation prepared for its boldest move yet: the annihilation and eventual takeover of the United States and its allies. Attack on ASGARD and US Invasion By the year 2014, the United States developed the ASGARD Space Station (a parody of the ODIN Satellite from ''Call of Duty: Ghosts) as a safeguard against the impending threat of a Nazi invasion. Unfortunately, the Nazis learned of this and soon countered the threat by sending Nazi "Space Marines" to hijack control of ASGARD. The Nazis sucessfully hijacked the satellite and annihilated two-thirds of the American mainland with its own kinetic strike weapons. Believing the United States to be "ripe for invasion", the Nazis launched a full-scale land invasion of the US and took over two thirds of the mainland (that was devastated by the Nazis). Counteroffensive Two years later, in 2016, the US military (or what was left of it) banded together with civilian resistance movements and together they fought against the Nazis to retake the United States. In 2016, the war had been fought to a bloody stalemate, with the US Resistance forces holding their ground. Frontlines were soon pretty much stabilized among the decimated ruins of American cities, with a massive concrete wall, named Tarlington Fortress, and a mined demilitarized zone called the Forbidden Zone dividing Free America and Occupied America. At first American lines seemed impenetrable. However, the Nazis soon began a way of infiltrating the free zone through unknown means. Despite these attempts, American resistance fighters were still able to hold their ground against the Nazis, although cities like Las Vegas, Nevada and Austin, Texas were overrun by the Nazis due to the "infiltrations". Suspicious of the increased activity, Olivia Coonz\Lindsey Benson and her sister Ella Coonz\Beatrice Benson were dispatched behind enemy lines to investigate Federation activities. The mission soon culmilated when the sisters, while on a recon mission in the Forbidden Zone, discovered a suspicious dig site, where they found Nazis studying a crashed ASGARD satellite. They also learned that a "mad scientist" named Lillith was involved. Moments later, they linked up with a group of PMCs working for a megacorporation called ATLAS, and they later participated in a mission to rescue one of their captured operatives, codenamed Archer. The rescue mission was sucessful, but Archer eventually died during the evac. Convinced that something bad was afoot, the two sisters raced back to their home base in Fort Odin, only to find that the Nazis-in a rather obsessive drive to capture all of California-have launched an invasion of their home base. However, the Nazis were sucessfully repelled from the base and were rescued by ATLAS operatives. Eventually, Ella and Olivia and their respective friends were approached by ATLAS Corporation's director, a man named Jonathan Honeycutt (under alias Jonathan Mitchell). John convinces the circle of friends to leave the US Resistance Army and join ATLAS, with promises of a well-paid job "slaughtering Nazis for a living." The resistance fighters accept his offer and later become ATLAS Corporation's newest commanders.